


You Nevver Took Us Aliiiiiiiive!

by my_raven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After game au (Homestuck), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Red Romance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two pirates were listening to a song, both the same song, at the same time..</p><p>And then suddenly they realize that everything about their relationship was completely wrong while running away from the police....</p><p>HOW FUN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Nevver Took Us Aliiiiiiiive!

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired and I had this idea, the song is called 'Partners in Crime', it's what the two were listening to and Mindfang quoted a line from it, I don't even know anymore, hope you enjoy

Mindfang had been having a tough time being alive again, she was glad, but at the same time really fucking annoyed that her age had toggled down to 10 sweeps. This was just great, just FUCKING fabul-

Oh?..Her phone goes off with a familiar chime, human things are weird. While talking to an old friend, she gets ready to head out, already in new clothes as she hasn't been awake for very long. While walking out her house(?) she hangs up, pulls out earphones from her bag and starts listening to a new favourite song she had, it fit her so well and she knew it! What she didn't know is that her kismesis was doing the exact same thing, at the same time, but he didn't know about her just yet, no not at all...  
  
Now, Dualscar was tricky to pin point, you always had to find him or call him to know where he was. Unless you're the unfortunate one being robbed by him and his 'Doll', then it's very easy to know where he was with a gun pointed at your head. But when the twos' song finished they walked past each other, side glancing before pausing, removing one bit of their head sets and actually stopped to talk for once without it starting with a sassy or sarcastic comment. Mindfang was first to speak with her low, spine tingling voice of hers..  
  
"Long time no see..huh?" wow, very cliché Madame, very cliché. Yet it gets worse "I guess...In the mood to mess about later on..?" was the cold, yet warm reply she got from her fellow..uh..'Ex-captain'? Yeah, lets stick with that. She grinned and nodded, little did they know is that it'd be their last time together....  
  
Later on, they met up after a long day and went on their monthly robbery, leaving quickly through alleyways while being chased by police, oh how fun it was! But something clicked in our dear Scorpios' head, this wasn't right, this wasn't as planned, he would have said something by now, but he isn't saying anything! With a gun in hand she started to panic as they slowed down, the sirens of helicopters and cop cars closing in..She whispered in a shaky voice "They're getting closer....Shit, Dual-" she was cut off by him clasping his hand over her mouth, and shushing her. He was scared too, it was obvious by his actions with her, raising her hand she drew a heart shape into his hand lightly with one nail..She loved him more than she thought she could, and she wasn't going to go down with him being her kismesis!  
  
He smirked and whispered his love for her and tears welled up in her eyes, glad that he welt the same way, but sad that it had to be attempted at such a frightening time, they both stayed silent now and the swat, and normal police, surrounded them, putting their guns up they were ordered to put them down a few times before getting fired at, but she had unlocked a power that might save them both. Teleportation..  
  
She turned when the first bullet rang out and kissed Dualscar softly, teleporting them to somewhere else, more close to home, but it came at a cost, a lethal cost.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss, Mindfang soon felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, then in her right shoulder and in her left leg..She had been caught by a few bullets, she wasn't fast enough. A few tears fell from her eyes, looking Dualscar over, he had the same type of wounds, just in his left shoulder and right leg.  
  
A laugh..A laugh escaped from her split and cold lips, he looked at her in question, watching her put a hand over her stomach as she got out choked words:  
  
" ** _You never took us alive_ _...._** " Her last words to him, before collapsing onto her knees, blackness slowly taking over her vision, and she passed out cold. He was the one to ditch everything they stole and pick her up, rushing her to a hospital where they put him and her into immediate surgery and care..But she didn't make it, her wounds were much more deeper than his so he was the one who survived, but not her..Not this time.  
  
**At least she died..Smiling.**


End file.
